


I'll Love you Still in Hell

by The_Unf0rgiven



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4x11, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lip is a good brother, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unf0rgiven/pseuds/The_Unf0rgiven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened the morning after 4x11.</p><p>            ------------</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Mickey knew he could just play dumb if he wanted. He could pretend he had no idea what Lip was talking about, or just down right deny it. But what the fuck was the point? Every motherfucker in the south side had to know by now. Luckily, most wouldn't have the balls to say shit, because gay or not, he's still Mickey fucking Milkovich, but there'd be a few. Some who though because he'd come out he'd have magically lost the ability to fight or some shit like that. They'd have to be taught a lesson. But first, Mickey wanted to see Ian. To make sure he was safe. It seemed he'd have to get through this conversation with Lip before that, though.</p><p>"He was gonna leave. I wasn't gonna let that happen, not again" Mickey said, very matter-of-factly, as if Mickey Milkovich admitting he had any kind of feelings wasn't something that was going to leave Lips mouth agape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Love you Still in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the morning after 4x11.  
> Contains spoilers, so if you haven't watched the episode, you should probably go watch it now :)
> 
> Not beta read, so any and all faults are my own, apologies.
> 
> I have tumblr, so if you want to follow that it's @thatsacommonmisconception
> 
> Enjoy :)

When Mickey woke up, he could feel eyes on him. Grinning, he rolled onto his stomach with a groan, reaching an arm out onto the bed next to him, confused as his hand fell through the air and hit the mattress; coming in contact with nothing. Dazed and slightly disorientated, Mickey pushed up onto his hands, raising himself off of the bed slowly, wincing as the movement twinged his bruised ribs (he was glad that they weren't broken, though, because that hurt like a little fucking bitch). Where the fuck was Gallagher? He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the sunlight, glancing at the space in the bed next to him. There was no Ian. The space was still warm though, meaning Ian had not long left, though Mickey had no idea where the fuck he'd gone, maybe -

"He went for a run about 20 minutes ago"

Mickey whipped his head around quickly, not expecting to see Lip, the oldest male Gallagher, sat on Carl's bunk bed, staring down at him, smirking.

He quickly realised then that he was on his hands and knees, on Ian's bed, in just his boxers. His initial reaction was embarrassment, but he harnessed that in quickly. Why the fuck should he be embarrassed? He was in his boyfriend's bed, plus Lip had seen him in worse states during the time he'd spent at the Milkovich's when he was banging Mandy. Mickey decided that he shouldn't give a fuck, so he didn't. He flipped back around onto his back, wincing slightly, and grabbed a smoke off the windowsill. 

"The fuck are you doing in here so early?" Mickey questioned, lighting his cigarette and inhaling deeply. 

"Kev came round this morning" Lip started, and Mickey was just about to cut him off and ask him why the fuck he thought Mickey's give a shit if that bastard came round, but then the movement of his cigarette made him glance at his knuckles. Shit. They were fucked. Last night definitely happened then. Suddenly, his whole body hurt, as if him finally remembering what had happened the night before had triggered all his injuries into quickly becoming overwhelmingly painful.

"Why?"

Mickey knew he could just play dumb if he wanted. He could pretend he had no idea what Lip was talking about, or just down right deny it. But what the fuck was the point? Every motherfucker in the south side had to know by now. Luckily, most wouldn't have the balls to say shit, because gay or not, he's still Mickey fucking Milkovich, but there'd be a few. Some who though because he'd come out he'd have magically lost the ability to fight or some shit like that. They'd have to be taught a lesson. But first, Mickey wanted to see Ian. To make sure he was safe. It seemed he'd have to get through this conversation with Lip before that, though.

"He was gonna leave. I wasn't gonna let that happen, not again" Mickey said, very matter-of-factly, as if Mickey Milkovich admitting he had any kind of feelings wasn't something that was going to leave Lips mouth agape. 

"So you really did come out? In front of everyone?" 

"Can't you tell by the state of my fucking face? Terry was so disappointed" Mickey grinned sadistically, weirdly reminding Lip of Ian for a second.

"You serious about this man?"

"As serious as I'll ever fucking be about anything. I don't usually tell Terry things that I know could get me killed if I don't mean them"

Lip's eyes bore into Mickey's for a few agonisingly long seconds - assessing him, before nodding slowly.

"You realise that being with Ian means that you'll be constantly judged, and you'll probably get the shit beaten out of you a good few times for it, right?"

Mickey actually smiled at that.

"Man, we're south side trash. Any chance of an easy life went out the window the day we were born. You know that."

Lip bowed his head, then smiled up at Mickey. 

"You're a complete asshole -" 

"Ay -"

Lip glared at Mickey as he tried to interrupt.

"Let me fucking speak, you dick. You're an asshole, but you're good for my brother. You understand how shit round here is. I like that. Don't fuck this up, yeah?"

Mickey nodded carefully. To be honest, he was kinda shocked. He'd just been approved by Lip. His brothers were cunts, but he understood what Lip Gallagher's approval meant to the Gallagher's. He understood what it would mean to Ian. 

"Can we quit this girly-ass chit-chat so I can go and get some fucking food now?" 

Mickey's tone was harsh; Lip seemed to find it funny though.

"Yeah man, coffee's in the pot. Kids are at school and Liam's asleep. I'm just gonna crash here before I have to study, Ian should be back soon".

Mickey nodded at Lip one final time and sent him what he hoped was a genuine smile, then backed the fuck out of the room. That was enough heart-to-heart bullshit to last him a decade. What was it with fucking Gallagher's and soppy emotional shit?

Ian came home while Mickey was eating Lucky charms and watching a re-run of South Park on the TV, sitting down right next to Mickey and stealing his coffee. Mickey didn't mind. His face was fucked. He looked like Terry had beaten him black and blue, which made Mickey seethe. He didn't think he could have hated Terry anymore than he already did, but seeing Ian like that made it possible. 

"You look like shit, man" Mickey whispered, but it wasn't an insult. It was a fact. A devastatingly true fact. 

"It was worth it though, right?" Ian mumbled, eyes locked on the floor. He looked almost shy. 

Mickey lightly grasped Ian's face between his hands, finger slowly stroking the cut on Ian's left cheek bone. 

"So fucking worth it" Mickey replied, before pressing light kisses to Ian's injuries; as if his kiss could take away the pain, until he reached Gallagher's lips, kissing him sweet and softly. It was probably the most affectionate thing Mickey could have done, and the Mickey two years prior would have been disgusted at his future-self's sappiness. But Mickey didn't care. He fucking loved this kid, and seeing him hurt fucking broke him. He couldn't exactly pin-point when Ian had become the most important thing in his life, all's he knew is that now Ian was, he'd do anything he could to keep him; even come out to a bar full of drunks, homophobes, and drunk homophobes. 

Ian eventually lay down on the couch, pulling Mickey down to lie on top of him and kissing his forehead when they were settled.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Ian whispered into Mickey's hairline.

"Of course. You're the least subtle person I know Gallagher. I-er-I. Me too. That. Me too" Mickey eventually bit out as Ian smiled into Mickey's hairline, kissing his forehead again. 

And Ian knew that Mickey truly meant it. He might not have been able to verbalise it yet. But Ian knew. He knew what last night meant. He understood that when Mickey announced he was gay, he'd basically announced their relationship too.

"No more hiding, not anymore" Mickey whispered, as if he could read Ian's mind. And Ian beamed. That big fuck off 1000 gigawatt smile, just like he used to.

"You in work later?" Ian yawned, rubbing his hands up and down Mickey's back slowly. 

"Collections in an hour. I've gotta stop by The Alibi too, but not for long. I wanna sleep for a bit first though"

"You be careful" Ian warned.

"This is who we are Ian, it's not ideal, but it's life. We got each other though, so we're doing better than most" 

Mickey yawned, pressing his face tighter into Ian's neck, successfully wrapping himself more thoroughly around Ian's body, eye lids fluttering shut.

"Cheers to that" Ian murmured, holding his boyfriend close and slowly drifting off to sleep.

Their life wasn't perfect. It was far from it. But it was as close as two kids from the shittier part of the already shitty south side were getting.


End file.
